PROJECT ABSTRACT This is the second competing renewal application for a Ruth L. Kirschstein Institutional National Research Service Award (T32), which was originally established in 2009 to provide closely mentored, multidisciplinary postdoctoral research training to highly promising physician-scientists and PhDs and prepare them for careers as independent cardiovascular investigators. Since its inception, we have enrolled a total of eighteen trainees, including two under-represented minorities. Almost all graduates of our program have contributed significantly to the cardiovascular literature and a substantial proportion have obtained full-time academic or industry positions engaged in biomedical investigation. Four graduates of the program have been recruited to the faculty of our Division of Cardiology as full-time physician-investigators and all have competed successfully for independent NIH or AHA funding. There are two major changes in this competing renewal application. First, reflecting the growing cadre of faculty at NYU School of Medicine investigating cardiovascular complications of diabetes and metabolic disorders and the tight integration of research in our Divisions of Cardiology and Endocrinology, in this renewal we have renamed this T32 the Training Program in Cardiometabolic Diseases and have named Dr. Ira Goldberg, Director of Endocrinology to the role of co-Program Director (PD). Second, as an anticipated consequence of implementing the ABIM Research Pathway and Clinical Investigator Pathway into our Internal Medicine residency program, we have a growing pipeline of highly talented MD and MD/PhD fellows seeking intensive postdoctoral research training program as the next step in their goal of launching independent research careers. Therefore, we are requesting an expansion of this T32 training program to six positions each year. As in the past, the training program is built upon a foundation of highly accomplished and experienced NIH-funded primary faculty members. The curriculum includes rigorous didactics, a personalized mentoring plan, and an intensive research experience. The training program begins with a broad-based educational curriculum that provides all trainees with a fundamental knowledge-base that stresses research tools and the interface between biomedical research and important manifestations of cardiovascular disease. Trainees will then pursue more specialized coursework and embark upon a substantial laboratory-based or clinical research project under the guidance of a Primary Mentor in one of several areas of institutional strength: Myocardial/Ion Channel Biology and Disease; Vascular Biology and Disease; Metabolic Causes of Cardiovascular Disease, and Clinical Research. Given our track-record, we are confident that continued support for this program will produce a steady pipeline of highly talented and motivated investigators who are committed to enhancing cardiovascular/cardiometabolic health in the United States and elsewhere.